


Cinnamon Kisses

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M, No Beta, VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020, We die like Women!, better late than never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: Veronica and Logan trying to prove a theory and get carried away.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	Cinnamon Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Started this for VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020 weeks ago and just finished editing. 
> 
> Week 1 Day 1 Unnecessary Roughness

“Ughhh. Fuck!” 

Veronica smiles around Logan’s engorged penis currently lodged in her mouth. She continues to suck at the head, taking time to gently massage his balls. She can feel him trembling, edging closer to his release. 

It’s a new position for them tonight, at her urging, and a variation on the traditional 69, but she propositioned him with the idea of a 19. Or 11, 16 maybe? Whatever you call it has Veronica lying flat on the bed, knees bent up, Logan has his hands on the wall, his knees on either side of her shoulders. Leaving the hardened appendage hanging for her warm mouth. 

It was a bigger turn on, for both of them, than she had anticipated when she first suggested the position. She brings her knees together to try to ease the ache at her core as she feels his moans vibrate through his body. 

“Veronica, fuck. Your mouth…” Logan pants trying to resist the urge to pump into her mouth. “Baby, I’m so close.” He tries to pull out, but she only sucks harder, swirling her tongue again, holding his hips in place. She trails a hand down her body to rub her clit, bucking her hips up, allowing a finger to slip into her wetness.

Logan bends his head down, watching her mouth lave around his head and sees where her other hand is up to. 

“Holy hell. You’re going to kill me. I’m gonna, I can’t…” He starts pumping urgently, losing all sense of rhythm, and then tugs himself out of her mouth. Perturbed by this, she nips the head of his cock softly, grinning up into his face.

“Unnecessary roughness!” He exclaims, smiling as he slips down her body, ghosting his hand across her cheek. He grabs his cock and plunges into her hot core hard. “So good.” They both sigh as he fills her, pumping hard long strokes, as his hand strokes over one of Veronica’s breasts. 

Veronica gasps, still rubbing herself against his cock, until he grabs her hands and holds them on the bed above her head. He bows his head and takes a nipple in his mouth nipping, before sucking to ease the sting. 

“Logan, don’t stop. Fuck, fuck, right there!” Veronica manages to hiss out the words before she is bucking up hard against his hips in an explosive orgasm. “Ahhh, ah, ohhhhh!” 

Feeling her inner walls clutch tightly around his cock, and hearing her moan, sends Logan over the edge, pumping hard to seek his release. “Veronica, oh, fuck. You are amazing.” He rests his forehead against hers as he slows down, before capturing her mouth in a deep kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. 

“Mmmmmm, cinnamony.” She pulls back, eyes twinkling with mischievousness. “Too bad you got impatient and we couldn’t prove that theory.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Theory: https://m.timesofindia.com/life-style/health-fitness/photo-stories/heres-how-you-can-make-your-semen-taste-better/amp_etphotostory/55955805.cms


End file.
